PS I Loathe You
by KENZIE KRAPTASTIC
Summary: My version! The Clique... The only thing harder than getting in is staying in. Rated T for language later on. R&R and I will love you forever!
1. Plots

**P.S. I Loathe You**

**Massie Block**: Just called off the boy fast. She is ready to start over fresh, and is preparing to break some hearts. But, when the one she wants goes for one she would have never suspected, what will the Alpha result to to get him to fall for her? All that and a pair of Jimmy Choos...

**Alicia Rivera**: Finally the boyfast is over! But, for this chica, she could be less than thrilled... The boy that likes her is sweet, kind, and almost just like she is in the way of her likes... But... Is she wanting someone new? Maybe she'll snag the boy that one of hers has forgotten about... But, by doing this, will she risk her spot (yet again) in the PC?

**Dylan Marvil**: Starting a new diet. Doesn't want to make the same mistake she did last year with Kemp and Chris... But, will it bug her Alpha much if she goes after one of their makeover buddies?

**Kristen Gregory**: Doesn't want to think of crushing on any other guy than the one that will be back soon. But, when a soccer player suddenly is after her, what is the poor girl to do? Will she toss the necklace...?

**Claire Lyons**: Finally is free to be with Cam. They're back together, and better than ever. But, what happens when a certain little camp tramp moves to Westchester, and is suddenly attending BOCD...?

The Clique.

_The only thing harder than getting in, is staying in..._

* * *

_++ I came up with my own plot. =]_

_- - I own none of the characters... =[_

This is just my version of the next book to be coming out in the series! Hope you guys like it! I'm brewing over with ideas. =]

**Heart, Zee**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room - iPad**

**3:45pm**

"No, no, no!" Massie shrieked in complaint as she landed belly up on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, closing her eyes then reopening them, hoping to have woken up from some insane nightmare. She looked around and grumbled, dramatically draping a bare tan arm across her face.

"I'm sorry, Mass!" Claire Lyons said to her BFF, not looking at the stressed out girl. She immediately switched her gaze to her nails. Eying her thumbnail, she debated whether or not to chew.

"This can't be!" Massie whimper-cried. "How do you know?!"

"My parents found out from the news an-"

"This is it. I don't care anymore!" Massie interrupted the pretty blonde girl standing at the foot of her bed. She sat up and crossed her legs, reaching for her iPhone. The girl quickly tapped away at the screen, sending messages to the rest of the PC.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked, her sea-blue eyes widening.

"Calling an emergency meeting! We have to do something about this!" Massie replied in a determined tone.

Claire didn't hesitate this time. She bit down on her thumb nail.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room - iPad**

**5:00pm**

Dylan was late! The other girls had arrived, but not her. Massie tapped her foot impatiently, staring at her bedroom door. The other girls exchanged nervous glances, worried for their red-headed friend's safety. Massie had something important to say, that was evident. And it didn't look like she was gonna wait much longer to say what it was that she had brought all of them to the iPad to discuss.

Alicia had resorted to twirling her wavy raven tresses around a french manicured finger tip, while Kristen fiddled with the laces on her gray converse, and Clair bit on her thumb nail.

Right when Massie was about to crack, her bedroom door opened up, and a red-faced Dylan rushed inside. She speed-walked (Gawd knows none of the PC members would run) over to the seat next to Alicia, dropping a white paper bag by its handles next to her.

Massie stared at the red-head, making the girl's skin turn even more scarlet.

"Where were you?" Massie asked pointedly, her legs crossed and her nails tapping on her hairless knee.

"I was at a health food store!" Dylan insisted, pointing to her bag with her blue eyes wide.

"Whatevs," Massie scoffed. "That is nawt the issue at hand here anyways... I have heard--from a very valuable source--that the soccer boys are going to be let back into the building!"

Each girl squirmed where she sat.

The Alpha let her amber gaze scan over each of the girls' expressions. Alicia looked kind of, satisfied... But as if she was not satiated. Massie frowned at this.

She switched her gaze over to Kristen. Just as she had suspected, Kristen didn't look all that interested. She felt the same way as Massie did on the issue. Or at least, that is what Massie chose to tell herself. She was always right.

The girl's eyes moved over to Claire. She was chewing frantically on her thumb nail as if her life depended on it. Massie sighed.

"Gawd Kuh-laire!" The Alpha said. "Can you stop destroying your nails for one second in your life? It bugs me!"

Claire's eyes lifted from her nail, and she pulled her fingers away from her gaping mouth. She looked... Hurt? Massie rolled her eyes though, dismissing the strange expression on her friend's face.

She looked to Dylan. The red-head's face was strange... It seemed unreadable to Massie. She frowned, trying to decipher and piece every detail of the expression on her friend's face. She gave up with a mental shrug and smiled.

"So, here's the plan..." she spoke.

Sad thing was, she didn't have everyone's attention. Massie just didn't notice.

* * *

_I know it isn't much... But I was in a hurry to post the first chapter. =P_

_I promise I will do better! R&R and I'll love you forever! =]_

**Heart, Zee**


	3. Chapter 2

**BOCD**

**(Briarwood Octavian Country Day)**

**The Cafe**

**8:45am **

Massie crossed her legs, tapping her french manicured nails on table eighteen's surface. She could sense that something was up with her girls, and she was determined to figure out what the heck was wrong with all of them. The Alpha missed the girls she had single-handedly picked for her clique. But, she would have to use skillful persuasion to get them to all open up. And that was nawt Massie's number one priority at this moment.

Her number one priority was to take the soccer boys down before they even got back up. And that was most definitely more important than getting the PC to open up. At least, for now.

Her nostrils flared when she felt something burning into the back of her neck. Glancing over her shoulder, her amber eyes flashed menacingly at Derrick Herrington. What was his deal?! She glared before turning back around and sighing, flipping her glossy brown hair over one shoulder. It was such a simple gesture, that it could've been compared to batting away a fly.

The girl was instantly puzzled. What had that expression been on his handsome (though she'd never admit it again) face? She looked at the table as she tried to sort it out, but her thoughts were soon interrupted when Claire cleared her throat, smiling weakly at something behind her. Massie frowned at her friend before noting that familiar sparkle in the girl's blue eyes.

Cam Fisher.

Of course. It had been almost three weeks since Claire had been able to see the boy at breakfast. Massie managed a fake smile at her friend as she sat up excitedly.

She looked away as the blue and green-eyed boy walked over, leaning towards Claire, talking about something Mass was sure she could care less about. Her thoughts were a little preoccupied anyways. The alpha looked back over her shoulder.

He was still staring at her! She felt her lips curl in disgust. But, as Massie studied Derrington's face, she was finally able to decipher his expression. Confusion and--though she'd never admit this to anyone besides Bean--she felt slight traces of fear settle in her gut. Very slight.

He looked like a boy with a devious plan.

**BOCD **

**The Pool **

**1:45pm **

Claire tugged gently on the bottom of her now layered blonde hair. It had been only yesterday since Jakkob had messed with it. And, to be truly honest, she was nervous about what people would think of it. But, it wasn't like it should matter all that much today, considering she was only going to be swimming. The worry still plagued her mind, though, and she nervously looked down at her budding nails.

Biting her lip, she struggled to tell herself not to bite her nails. Especially with them finally starting to grow out. Closing her eyes and taking a few cleansing deep breaths, Claire dropped her hands back down to her sides and smiled weakly. Opening her eyes again, she looked to her left where Massie and Dylan were exiting the girls locker room.

Of course they both looked amazing, even in one piece swimming suits. Though, Massie had hoped to wear a two piece to the swimming class. Turns out the staff at the school would no longer agree to letting the girls wear two piece swimsuits. This was on account of the boys from Briarwood attending school with them now. But why couldn't they have thought to create seperate classes for boys and girls? Then at least it would be less of a bother. Especially for the Pretty Committee, considering they shared their pool hours with none other than the soccer boys and soccer stalkers.

Claire tugged at the frilly part of her lime green swimsuit. Massie had given it to her, stating that it brought out green tones in her blue eyes. Though, Claire couldn't be more opposed to that thought. It was plainly obvious that Massie hadn't enjoyed the thought of Claire making the Pretty Committee look bad by wearing the black one piece she had been planning on using for swim.

But, either way, she was wearing it now, and there was no way to turn back time to have her black swimsuit.

Massie sauntered over, Kristen having joined their little group. With a broad smirk on her face, the Alpha looked like she had just done something brilliantly evil. Claire frowned in curiosity at her friend. She parted her lips in speech, to inquire what was making Massie so proud. But, before any words could roll off of her tongue, she looked to the approaching group from behind them.  
A very angry looking Strawberry and Kori were marching towards them, and Claire struggled to stifle a giggle.

Massie must have gotten hold of some bleach, for the black swimsuits both girls were sporting had bright white splotches all over them. Kristen twisted her neck to look over her shoulder, soon letting out her tell-tale cackle.

Massie stuck her nose in the air, placed her hands on her hips and turned to face Strawberry, of whom had so carelessly tapped her shoulder in a furious fashion. Strawberry's face was bright red, and it was obvious that their fellow eighth grader was fuming with anger.

"Did you have something to do with this?!" she asked bitterly, thrusting a shaking finger down at her swimsuit.

Massie raised her eyebrows, parted her lips, tilted her head to the side and placed a hand delecately over her heart. It was an expression of mock sympathy and it came off as her being appalled. This made the Pretty Committee burst into large grins as they stared the two girls up and down.

"Now, why would I do that?" Massie asked, fluttering her eyelashes with a pout.

"Because, well... Becau-" Kori had tried to say before Strawberry cut her off, snarling and taking a menacing step towards Massie. Though, Massie didn't flinch, she stood her ground, showing no signs of fear, even if she was feeling the infamous feeling.

"Because you are a cold-hearted selfish wench!" The pink-haired girl hissed.

Massie tossed her silky long brunette ponytail over one shoulder and smirked. "You say that like its a bad thing"

Kristen cackled again and Massie's smirk grew, as did her confidence level at this point.

"Now, shoo shoo." Dylan jumped in to the fray, wanting to get in a word. The Pretty Committee shooed away the two girls as if they were flies and watched in triumph as both walked off in a huff.

"What do you think?" Massie asked with a proud smile on her glowing face, as she turned to face Claire. Claire's mouth was gaping and she blinked her eyes a few times.

"That was harsh," she admitted softly, looking down at her nails, unable to look up at the Alpha. Massie nearly shrugged it off and smiled.

"I have to live up to my reputation you know." she stated simply. Claire sighed and lifted a finger nail to her mouth, not really caring about the promise she had made to herself about not biting at this point. It was true that what Massie did was cruel, and she still felt really bad about being considered a part of the girl's evil deeds, even if it was a very little amount of involvement.

"Don't bite!" Massie commanded the blonde, swatting her hand away from her mouth.

Claire flinched slightly but nodded a bit before looking up and noticing that the boys had arrived. She bit her lip - a replacement tactic to try and stop biting on her nails - and blushed crimson as she noticed who was walking in with them. You'd think she'd have gotten used to Cam being in the same room as her by now, but you ah-bviously thought wrong.

A deep voice sounded behind the girls, and Massie's upper lip curled in disgust as she turned to face none other than Derrington. The leader of the pack of soccer boys.

"Why hello ladies..." he grinned sheepishly, his dirty blonde hair flopping in his eyes. They were filled with such deviosity that Massie felt herself start to shrink away, despite her desperate commands for her body not to do so.

What was he up to?

* * *

SORRY! I know I've been gone and haven't written anything for a while, but my internet got screwed up. :[ I hope this chapter will make up for most of that! :] Its a little longer than the others. So, yea.

R&R and I will love you forever!

**Heart,  
Zee**


	4. Chapter 3

**BOCD**

**The Pool**

**1:53pm **

Massie continued to stare Derrington down, glaring. If looks could kill, Mr. Derrick Herrington here would've been dead a very long time ago. But, hey, they can't really, so there wasn't much she could do in that aspect. But, for now, glaring at him would have to do.

"What do you want, Derrick?" she asked through gritted teeth. He widened his eyes slightly, a fake hurt pout finding its way onto his face.

"Why do you insist on being so hostile, Block?" he shot back.

"What is this, twenty questions?" she snarled in response.

"Why are you answering my questions with questions?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Becau-" but she didn't get a chance to finish her statement for he had cut her off, just like she had done to Strawberry so many moments ago.

"Don't speak, I just wanted to say, we'll give you another chance," he smirked She crinkled her nose and snorted, placing her hands on her hips. "What gives you the impression that we wanted a chance?" Massie bristled, completely offended by his interruption. A retarded interruption at that.

Derrington smirked. "Because we have something that you would not be proud about, Block. If you don't do as we want - and soon you'll want - we'll use this thing against you"

The girls shifted slightly, and Massie felt fear begin to seep into her whole body. It was obviously starting to show on her features, because the triumphant gleam that started to show in his eyes was definitely in response to her face crumpling. She quickly snapped back, summoning her inner Alpha, snorting and rolling her eyes, tossing her ponytail back behind her shoulder.

"Derrick, are you trying to pressure me?" she asked, a smirk on her face. The Pretty Committee braced themselves for a clever comeback. They were used to Massie's burns, and they enjoyed being on her side of them. Especially when it meant watching somebody squirm.

"Maybe..." he replied. "Why"

"Because ah-bviously, I am above the influence," she sighed in boredom, turning around and walking off, her girls following. She knew that her comeback wasn't as amazing as some of her past ones, but... She was tired of talking with him.

Massie wasn't going to deal with him anymore, even if that meant that he would use whatever it was that was up his sleeve against her. And honestly, the fact that he thought he could make her scared actually ate away a bit at her confidence level. It had taken a lot to even summon that much confidence, which, for Massie, was not much.

The girls were giggling, and Massie let their laughter soothe her, its warmness inviting her in and replenishing her strength. She smiled softly to herself and turned to face them.

"Who does he think he is? Threatening me like that! Pshh," she rolled her eyes.

The PC jumped right in, comforting and soothing, sending Massie's confidence level back up to about 99.999 percent. The only thing that could possibly make her go back to 100 percent would be to find out what the heck Derrington was up to and how she was going to stop whatever it was from getting out.

**BOCD **

**Art Class **

**2:30pm **

Standing towards the back of the class, Claire trailed her dry paint brush absentmindedly in circles on her blank canvas. She had watched as the rest of the PC - who shared Art with her (Alicia, Kristen, and surprisingly Massie) - had started painting their pictures.

With a gentle sigh, she slowly but surely dipped the tip of her paint brush in the blue paint that was on her easel. The pretty blonde started trailing it along her canvas, unsure of what she was planning to paint. But, she painted anyway, despite the fact that she didn't know what exactly she would put on the canvas yet.

The door to the classroom opened, and each person from behind their easels looked up to see one of the Office Aides flounce into the room. A seventh grader with long black hair handed a slip to the teacher before heading on out of the classroom.  
The teacher raised his eyebrows after quickly looking over the white slip of paper before looking up, pushing his harry-potter styled glasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

"Massie Block?" he announced in almost a questioning tone.

The class erupted into whispers as Massie raised her eyebrows. The Alpha quickly recovered and Claire watched in awe as her best friend flounced up to the front of the classroom, seemingly without a care in the world. The girl took the slip, her Amber eyes quickly scanning over it before walking out the classroom, waving with a smile in farewell to her friends.

Claire turned back to her painting. Though, her thoughts had become suddenly preoccupied.

Why did the Office want to see Massie?

* * *

_I hope you guys don't mind a semi-cliffhanger! :]_

_I'm gonna wait for 5 more reviews before posting the next chapter!_

_All I am asking is for 5 little reviews. :]_

_R&R and I will love you forever!_

**Heart,**

**Zee**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**:

Sorry for late chapter guys! I'm working super hard on it! D:

And, just so you know, cliquechic, I do know that there are other characters besides Claire and Massie.

That's why my next chapter is mostly dedicated to: Kristen, Dylan, and somewhat Alicia! :D

Thanks for the reviews! I asked, and you all delivered! ilyx10 all who have reviewed, and I will try with

my best effort to put up this next chapter for all of you to read soon!

**Heart,  
Zee**


	6. Author's Note 2 END

Hey guys! Sorry about not updating for you all in such a long time! :(

I am afraid that I will be unable to finish this story.

I have no ideas. All the ones I had died with my last computer...

The one I had been using to write for this story.

But, this doesn't mean I'm done writing for the clique:) I double-dog swear! hehe

Keep your eyes out for more stories by me!

Maybe if you all are lucky, I will be writing a new story by the end of today!

ILY ALL REVIEWERS x10!!!

**Heart**,

**Zee**


End file.
